Shugo Chara: Nueva Aventura
by Scar-Scatlette Y. Suta
Summary: Todo a terminado con Easter los problemas y los huevos-x ...o almenos eso es lo que los guardianes piensan (no soy buena cn summaries pero la historia es mejor)
1. La Niña Nueva

**Arashi: Hola! Este es un fanfiction de la continuación de Shugo Chara.**

**Yoru: Que ases ~nya?**

**Arashi: GGAAAAAA! Cuando llegaste?**

**Yoru: Yo eh estado aquí todo el tiempo. Con los demás Shugo Charas!**

**Kiseki, Ran Mikki, Su, Dia, Rhythm, Temari, Pepe, Daichi, Kusu~Kusu, y Musashi: Hola! **

**Arashi: *tiene un pequeño ataque al corazón* **

**Su: Que tienes Arashi~san? Estas enferma~desu?**

**Pepe: es igual de asustadiza como Amu~chan.**

**Yoru: van a ver nuevos personajes, una de ellas es Arashi~san, y las parejas van a ser-**

**Daichi-Ran-OC chara Mikki-Yoru-OC chara Kusu~Kusu-Rhythm-OC chara Musashi-Pepe-OC chara (ay más que es entre dos hombres charas y una chara pero ay las averiguaran en la historia y lo mismo va para los normales)**

**Amu-Tadase-Ikuto **

**Kukai-Utau-OC**

**Nagihiko-Rima-OC**

**Kairi-Yaya**

**Yoru: A Arashi no le pertenece Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara Doki! o Shugo Chara Party!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: LA NIÑA NUEVA**

-Corre Amu corre!- anima Ran. –Cállate!- grita Hinamori Amu. Amu iba a llegar tarde si ni se apuraba.

-Amu es muy mandona- dijo Mikki sonriendo. Amu se topa contra alguien. –Baka! Fíjate por donde vas!-

-Lo siento Hinamori~san.-dijo Tadase. -No yo lo siento por decirte baka- respondió Hinamori sonrojándose.

Tadase sonrió –Ay que apurarnos para llegar a tiempo- Y con eso se dirigieron a su salón.

**.*.*.**

-Amu ya te enteraste?- dijo Rima cuando entraron al salón. –De que hablas Mashiro~san?- pregunto Tadase

-Una nueva estudiante.- dijo ella simplemente. Justo entonces llega el profesor Nikaidou. –Siéntense- Toda la clase se sentó y lo miraron.

-Hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante de América. Su nombre es Suta Arashi.-

Una chica con el pelo largo y rojo con ojos verdes cuales estaban medio cubiertos por unos lentes entro al salón. -Hola soy Arashi Suta. Espero caerles bien.- la nueva estudiante sonrio.

-Por favor toma tu asiento Suta~san.-dijo Nikaidou. –No tengo hambre horita y de todas maneras el asiento no se puede tomar pero comer, me deja sentarme solamente?-dijo en una voz burlona. Toda la clase incluyendo Rima se soltó riendo. Profesor Nikaidou sonrio.

Suta Arashi se sentó sonriendo. Alrededor Hinamori Amu podía oír a sus compañeros susurrando que la nueva era ¨cool y graciosa.¨

**.*.*.**

Cuando acabaron las clases Rima se acercó a Arashi. –Hola yo soy Mashiro Rima- Mashiro~san sonrio. –Me caes bien.-

Arashi sonrio –Te ves muy tensa- le agarro las manos y la ase hacer la pose de bala-balansu!

Amu se detuvo esperando que Rima explotara. Pero al contrario Rima~tan se soltó riendo.

-Podemos caminar juntas?-pregunto Rima. –Claro- respondió Arashi.-Oye Rima!- grita Amu.-Si?- responde Rima.

Hinamori se sonroja y dice-Nandemunay- se acerca a la puerta para irse pero antes de salir alguien le agarra la mano.

Se voltea para estar frente a frente con Suta~san. –No quieres venir con nosotras? Ustedes parecen amigas- ella pregunto.

Hinamori~san siente los ojos de todos en ellas dos. Se sacude la mano y dice –soy su amiga no su cuidadora. Se puede cuidar por si sola.-

Sale de la clase tranquilamente. Toda la clase mira a Suta~sanesperando su reacción. Suta~san nada más sonrio. –Parece ser amable.-

La clase se rie una ves mas.

* * *

**Arashi: yaaaaa termine!**

**Kiseki, Ran, Yoru, Mikki, Su, Dia, Rhythm, Temari, Pepe, Daichi, Kusu~Kusu, y Musashi: nosotros no salimos!**

**Arashi: no salen asta la próximos capítulos por turnos! No sean llorones**

**Kiseki: espero sus reviews plebeyos es una orden directa de su rey! **

**Ran, Yoru, Mikki, Su, Dia, Rhythm, Temari, Pepe, Daichi, Kusu~Kusu, y Musashi: siempre tan creido!**


	2. Los Huevos Extraños

**Arashi: Yay el segundo capítulo.**

**Nagihiko: Si salgo en este capítulo no?**

**Kukai: Y yo?**

**Arashi: Siii tranquilos ya mero**

**Nagihiko y Kukai: YA COMIENSA EL CAPITULO!**

**Arashi: No me pertenece ninguna de las tres temporadas de Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 LOS HUEVOS EXTRAÑOS**

-Estas bien Amu~chan?- pregunta una muy preocupada Su.-Si estoy bien, pero yo quería caerle bien a la niña nueva pero ahora yo no parece posible.-

Amu suspiro derrotada.

**.*.*.**

-Aka!- grito Arashi cuando llego a su casa. Su perrita salió corriendo hacia ella.

-Hola- le dijo ella simplemente. –Quisiera llegar a casa y ser regañada por mis padres- le dijo a Aka.

Estuvo silenciosa y después de un rato dijo a nadie en particular-Tengo que hacer tarea-

**.*.*.**

Cuando Arashi había terminado su tarea, fue a su cocina.-Que hago… veamos… Tacos!-

Sacó la lechuga, tomate, carne, y tortillas. Corto la lechuga, el tomate, y la carne. Calentó las tortillas , preparo los tacos, y se sentó en la mesa sola como todos los días.

Comió sus tacos en silencio. Cuando termino subió a su cuarto. Se sentó en su cama.-Por favor ángel guardián déjame ser yo en la escuela pero también adviérteme cuando ponerme seria. No soportaría que me trataran igual que en América. Por favor!- termino su oración y apago las luces.

Se acomodó en su cama y se durmió.

**.*.*.**

Al día siguiente todos estaban en la clase temprano para oír mas chistes de Suta~san.

Pero cuando llego ella a la clase se miraba pálida.-Hinamori~san- dijo Tadase tratando de atraer la atención de la muchacha con el cabello rosado.

-Que pasa Tadase~kun?- le respondió Amu. –Kiseki sintió la presencia de Huevos Chara cuando Suta ~san entro a la clase.- dijo Tadase.

Amu volteo a ver a las chicas y las cuatro le dijeron –Hai si es cierto-

Rima de repente se acerca a los dos-Suta~san está muy deprimida. Tengo que hacer que sonría- Kusu~Kusu apareció-Rima tiene razón. Ran Amu, necesitamos su ayuda.-

Hinamori~san suspira-Que tengo que hacer?-

**.*.*.**

Arashi no podía dejar de pensar en los tres huevos extraños que habían amanecido en su cama.

Estaban tibios cual significaba que algo va a nacer de ahí. Uno tenía un símbolo de música, el segundo una calavera y el ultimo tenía un símbolo raro.

-Suta

~san? Estas bien?- Arashi miro para arriba y encontró l mirada de Mashiro~san.-Uh… sí. Por qué preguntas?-

Rima nada más sonrio.-Lista Amu~chan?- le pregunto a la muchacha de cabello rosado. Dos personitas aparecieron al lado de las dos muchachas.-Lista- respondió Hinamori Amu.-Bala-balansu!-

Hicieron la pose y Suta~san se comenzó a reír. Mashiro~san se comenzó a reir también y Hinamori~san no podía ayudar pero sonreir.

La clase las miró tensamente. La risa de Suta~san llenaba el salón. Murmurios de la cambia de conducta de Hinamori Amu se comenzaron a oírse por toda la clase.

-Soy Hinamori Amu- dijo la de cabello rosado.-Yo soy Suta Arashi- respondió la pelirroja. Las dos personitas de hace un rato regresan. Una es una payasita y la otra es una porrista. Suta~san se deja de reir y mira a las figuritas atontada.

Hinamori~san notó que Suta~san estaba viendo a Kusu~Kusu y a Ran.-La puedes ver?- susurro Arashi. Mashiro~san y Hinamori~san dijeron-Si-

Suta san deja salir un sonidito y se puso pálida una vez más.-Trae a Tadase- dijo Rima. Cuándo Tadase se acercó Amu y Rima le cuentan lo ocurrido.-Entonces debe de tener Huevos Chara.-

Hotori~san voltea a ver a Suta~san.-No han nacido unos huevos extraños o si?- Suta Arashi lo mira y dice- Si hoy en la mañana avían tres en mi cama. Estaban tibios así que me los traje.-

Tadase sonrio-Ven al Jardín Real después de clases.-

La campana sonó y todos se sentaron. Comenzaron las clases.

**.*.*.**

Ya terminadas las clases, los Guardianes fueron directo al Jardín Real.

El puesto de 'Jack' ya estaba ocupado por Fujisaki Nagihiko.

-Hola Yaya~tan- dijeron Amu Rima y Tadase al entrar al jardín.-Eso no se vale! Ustedes tres están en la misma clase y yo estoy solita!.- grito Yaya.

Ellos solo rieron-Va a venir una niña nueva a visitar hoy, asi que te vas a comportar!-dijo Rima.

Yaya la miro-Pero ya ay un visitante no?- dijo señalando a la puerta. Era Souma Kukai.-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y energética.-Kukai!- dijeron los Guardianes. –Hola?- dijo una voz tímida.

Al lado de Kukai apareció Suta Arashi~san.-Hola Suta~san!- exclamo Rima asiendo que Arashi saltara pero viendo que nada mas era Rima ella rio.-Así que este es al famoso Jardín Real, eh?-

Kukai pretende toser y así es como Arashi lo nota por primera vez.-Hola soy Souma Kukai, el Jack de cuando estaba en la primaria.- Arashi le sonríe tímidamente a Kukai-Yo soy Suta Arashi.-

-Lo siento por llegar tarde es que me quede en la clase- un muchacho con el pelo largo y morado entra corriendo y se tropieza con Arashi, haciendo que los tres huevos salgan volando.

Arashi se para rápidamente y atrapa el huevo con el símbolo de música mientras Kukai se avienta como portero y atrapa los otros dos.

-Aquí tienes Suta~san- dijo Souma~kun entregándoles los huevos.-Nagihiko casi ases que se le rompan los huevos a Suta Arashi~sampai!- el muchacho con el pelo morado se sonroja.

-Por qué venias tan apurado Fujisaki~kun?- le pregunto Hotori~kun.-Venia tarde- dijo simplemente y una personita apareció a su lado.

-Estas bien Nagihiko?- dicha persona pregunto.-Si Rhythm-

-Si ya venias tarde mejor ni hubieras venido.- dijo Rima.

-Y darte la satisfacción? Ja no gracias!-

Los dos se miraron con odio y rencor.

-Las cosas nada más han empeorado desde que Rima se enteró que Nadeshiko es Nagihiko- comento Hinamori~san.

-OYE DONDE ESTA TEMARI!?- grito Yaya~tan.-Aquí estoy- dijo una personita en un kimono.

Arashi se queda viendo en turno a los que hablan.-Hola soy Fujisaki Nagihiko. La silla de Jack.- Arashi se sonroja-Yo soy- fue interrumpida por qué Rima~tan se avía acercado.-No me agrada el. Presiento que el es malo- susurro Rima en el oído de Suta~san.

-Eto…Rima deja la hacerse amiga de quien ella quiera- dijo su personita, Kusu~Kusu.

Rima se devolvió con Hinamori~san.-So why were your eggs born?-**(Entonces por que nacieron tus huevos?)** pregunto Fujisaki. Arashi lo miro sorprendida.-Hablas el inglés como un experto Fujisaki~kun-

Fujisaki Nagihiko se sonrojo y dice-Me puedes llamar Nagihiko- Rima se había acercado una vez más y dijo-Parece una atmosfera amorosa y no me gusta. Mi enemigo y una buena comediante no van juntos.-

Los dos se sonrojan. Temari y Rhythm se acercan con Arashi.-Podemos ver lo huevos?-

-Plebeyos tráiganme a las futuras plebeyas.- dijo el chara de Hotori~san, Kiseki. Los dos charas suspiraron y llevaron dos huevos hacia una casita de muñecas.

El chara de Souma~kun, Daichi, agarra el tercer huevo cual tiene una calavera. _Crack!_

Un sonido extraño viene del huevo que Temari sostenía. El huevo de la nota musical se abrió. Se miraba una personita muy linda que mascullaba algo como, _mana mana tuturururu mana mana tutururu._

-Sugoy!- dijeron Rhythm y Daichi al mismo tiempo. La chara por fin se dio cuenta que todos la estaban viendo y dijo mirando alrededor-Soy Midori- dijo mirando alrededor.

-Puedo sentir tu miedo- dijo una vos detrás de Arashi cual la hizo saltar al oírla.-DIA!- gritaron todos las Charas.

-Arashi Suta~sempai, cierto? Tu miedo es que ella desaparezca. Ella no lo hará te lo aseguro… amenos que tu no creas en ella.-

Todos estaban en shock.-Eto…Suta~sempai?-dijo Midori.-Que paso?- respondió Arashi. Midori abrió la boca para hablar pero antes de que una palabra pudiera salir de sus labios, por el techo se escuchó-Que bonita reunion~nya!-

* * *

**Arashi: creo que todos saben quién es pero bueno un gracias a .9 por tu review **

**Nagihiko: asi que una atmosfera amorosa ehh?**

**Arashi:*se sonroja***

**Nagihiko: jajaja porfis R&R**


	3. La Visita de Ikuto y Utau

**Arashi: Esta es la historia en la que eh avansado mas!  
Ikuto: Se me afiguro que te tardaste vastante!*viendola fijamente***

**Arashi: Quitate gato pervertido ya tienes a Amu!**

**Utau: Mejor callate tu escritora de quinta!**

**Arashi: *la mira indignada*siquieres puedo hacer este fanfic Tadamu. Aver como reacciona tu hermano!**

**Ikuto: NOOO! Me portare bien te lo juro!**

***Utau y Arashi se miraron con odio***

**Nagihiko aparece y se mete enmedio de las dos**

**Nagihiko: No peles mejor sigue con la historia**

**Utau: Catabel gracias por el review*murmura***

**Arashi: Harias el disclaimer Fujisaki?**

**Nagihiko: Hai. No le pertenece a Arashi ningunas de las tres temporadas de Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 LA VISITA DE IKUTO Y UTAU**

-Yoru? Que haces aqui?-pregunto Hotori~kun.-Me acompaño- dijo una voz detras de Nagihiko.-.-Ikuto. Utau.- dijieron Souma~kun y Hinamori~san.

-No me digan que Hinamori ya dio otro chara- dijo Utau viendo a Midori. Hinamorise sonroja y Arashi dijo-No. Ella es mia.-

-Mira que Huevo chara tan peculiar~nya!- dijo Yoru viendo el huevo con la calabera.

-Se mira muy macabro para ser Hoshi~san- dijo Kusu~Kusu. Yoru solo se quedo viendo el huevo provokando que Mikki se enselara.

Una angelita sale volando perseguida por una diavlita.- Iru, Eru dejen de jugar!- las reaño Utau.

Arashi estaba tratando de evitar de reirse y justo cuando iva a dejar salir su risa se oyo un _crack_. Volteo a ver a los Charas y vio como una personita vestida como Emo salia del huevo con la calbera.

-Note puedes poner seria ni tan solo un minuto ,o si?!- dijo la Chara regañandoa Arashi. Arashi se sonrojo y Yoru se puso enfrente de la mini Emo.

-Hola~nya. Yo soy Yoru. Me gusta tu estilo~nya.-el dijo. La Chara lo ignoro y floto por Midori.-Yo soy Ulisess como useless(inutil). La Chara de Suta~san.- Rhythm se le hacerco o las dos charas.-Hola yo soy Rhythm. Ustedes ahora soy las nuevas Charas antes era yo!- les guiño un ojo haciendo que Midori se sonrojara.

-Somos un circo a que miran?!-grito Ulisess a todos. Todos se le quedaron viendo a Ulisses y las grandes differencias de ella y Suta~san. –Jijijijij. Me gusta tu actitud.- dijo Iru. Ulisess nadamas la miro.

Arashi dio un espasio para atras y se topo con Nagihiko.-Ya se que es nuevo pero te acostumbraras- le susurro al oido.-Peo como dijo Dia. Tengo miedo y muchas dudas.-

Nagihiko sonrio.-Yo te puedo responder todas tus dudas nadamas di cuando y yo te ayudo. Arashi suspiro.-Si porfavor.- Nagihiko se quedo viendo fijamente los ojos verdes de Arashi mientras ella miraba los Morados de el.

-Si sierto Rima~tan. La atmosferera de estos dos es mas fuerte que de la de Tadase y Amu~chan.- grito Yaya cual se avia acercado a Arashi y Nagihiko sin que se dieran cuanta. Los se sonrojaron y Rima estaba furiosa.

-Eto... Rima no puedes creer eso o si?- dijo Arashi nerviosamente. –Eto... si sierto Rima~tan. Recuerda que nos acabamos de conocer. No seas ilogica.- comento Nagihiko.-Eso no importo cuando Amu conosio a Tadase.- dijo Rima friamente.

Amu y Tadase se sonrojaron cuando fueron mensionados. Ikuto nadamas los miro, celos claro como agua en sus ojos.

-Rima estas poniendo incomodosa todos!- grito Yaya.-Y ustedes que hacen aqui?- pregunto Rima, ignorandoa Yaya, a Ikuto y Utau.-Vinimos a avisarles que hoy entra un nuevo director a Easter. Despidieron al ultimo y el nuevo cree que el Embrion si existe y no era el huevo de Gozen. Van a comenzar a ver mas huevos-x.- dijo Ikuto.-QUE!? No puede ser todod pensabamos que los problemas con Easter ya abian terminado!- dijo Hinamori~san sorprendida.

-Como se enteraron?- pregunto Tadase.-Nuestro padrastro nos dijo.-respondio Utau.-Quien o que es Easter?- pregunta Midori.- Easter es una compania desidida a conseguir el Embrio.- dijo Kukai.-Y que es el Embrio?- dise Ulisses.-El Embrio es un huevo muy poderoso que puede consevir cualquier deseo.- respondio Nagihiko.

-Tiene que ser una broma.-dijo Ulisses en un tono de voz engreida.-Tenemos que creer que una corporacionecha por _adultos_ quieren encontrar en _huevo_ que tiene _poderes magicos_?!-

-Sabemos que es dificil de creer pero es la verdad. Tienes que creernos por favor Arashi.- dijo Nagihiko.-Pero por que importa mi opinion. Digo me acaban de conozer.-respondio Arashi.-Eto...pues ya que Easter vuelve al juego tal vez nesecitaremos mas personas con chara.- respopndio Nagihiko.

-Entonsestengo buenas noticias- grito Yaya~tan. –Cual es Yaya?- pregunta Hinamori~san. –Kairi se va a regresar aqui!- Yaya dijo emosionada. Hinamori se sonrojo por una razon desconosida a Arashi.

-No te preocupes Amu~chan Kairi ya no te quiere a ti.- dijo Yaya soriendo. Amu la mira atontada. –Como el que lo sabes?-pregunto Hotori~kun. Yaya se sonroja y dise – El ultimo San Valentin me...eto mando chocolates.-

hinamori~san se sonrojo mas profundo al ver sido derrotada por una niña mas paqueña que ella. El muchacho Ikuto chiflo- Fue rapido al entender que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Amu si yo estoy aqui...No como otro- el dijo viendo a Tasase.

Tension cae sobe el aire, mientras Hinamori se sonroja,tadase y Ikuto se miran con miradas acusadoras.

* * *

**Arashi: JEJE les guto? Sisi les gusto pongan lo que pensaron o si quieren que cambie algo en la historia mandenme un PM!**

**Nagihiko: Me encanto!**

**Arashi: *se sonroja* En verdad?**

***los dos se miran fijamente***

**Rima: VASTA!*se pone enmedio de los dos***

**Amu: Dejalo empas Rima~chan**

***Tadase y Ikuto estan peleando denuevo***

**Rhythm: Asta el proximo capitulo!**


	4. El Nuvo Estudiante Es un Conocido!

**Yuki A. Suta**: **perdónenme por no hacer el update es que si me daba hueva hacer copy paste para mi otra historia entonces imagínense la huevonada de escribir una historia completa**

**Utau:mugre ecritora de quinta que no sabes qe muchas personas estaba ensperando qe hisieras el update!*le da una patada voladora a Yuki***

**Yuki: *detiene la patada y comienza a pelear con utau***

**Kukai &Nagihiko: dejen de pelear si dejaran a un lado las diferencias podían ser amigas!**

***utau y yuki se miran con odio***

**Utau&Yuki: haha yo con ella pffft nunca en la vida.**

**Yuki: ah si y porsierto no eh estado haciendo los updates por qe estoy viendo demasiados animes y antes de que comenzara este fanfiction no abia visto Shugo chara party y ahora qe ya lo vi entonces me siento un poco estúpida por como se mira**

**Utau: pues la verdad es qe si eres estúpida!**

**Yuki: una mas y no respondo cantente de octava!**

***comienzan nuevamente a pelear***

**Naihiko:nunca cambian**

**Kukai:vamos utau*come palomitas y refresco***

**Rima:A Yuki ni le pertenecen ningunas de las tres temporadas de Shugo chara**

**CAPITULO 3 HOSHRO STARU**

Al dia siguiente había qe ver a los guardianes en la mañana-Ohayo- dijo Arashi entrando tímidamente al Jardín Real.

Las únicas personas ahí eran Nagihiko y Rima-Ohayo- respondieron al mismo tiempo.-Interrumpí algo?-pregunto Arashi picara.-C-claro qe no!-dijo rima sonrojándose-unos beats aparecieron en el cuello de Nagihiko y se acercó a Arashi.

-Yo Aa~ra~shi-él dijo pícaro a lo cual Arashi se sonrojo. Mientras tanto Rima los miraba-Lastima qe no estás en mi clase- dijo mientras guañía el ojo. Los beats desaparecieron y el se sonrojo.-Gomenasai Arashi~chan! Rhythm! Como te atreves a hacer algo haci!- Temari Rhythm y Kusu~kusu aparecieron de unos arbustos muriéndose de la risa.-Ohayo!- dijeron los demás guardianes entrando al Jardin.-Ja ne- dijo Arashi saliendo de el Jardin real.

**.*.~.*.**

Todos se estaban riendo cuando Nikaidou se tropeso entrando a la clase.-Sientense- el dijo riéndose.

La clase lo obedecio y se sentaron.-un leve anuncio. Hoy ay un nuevo estudiante.-un muchacho con el pelo negro y ninguna emoción visible en sus ojos entro al salón de clase y a Arashi se le hacia vagamente familiar.-Estaru~kun?-ella pregunto en voz alta.-Arashi~chan.-el respndio sus ojos brillando con emoción.

El resto de la clase miraba de Arashi al niño nuevo.-Como parece qe ya se conocen por qe no le muestras la escuela Suta~san.-dijo Nikaidou~sensei.-Eto….-

_-Tu puedes hacerlo Arashi~chan. De una chica timida con los muchachos a una qe no lo es! Chara change!-_dijo Midori en la cabeza de Arashi.

-okay claro qe le ayudare!-_pero qe demonios estoy haciendo estas son palabras involuntarias!_ Cuando porfin recupero control de su cuerpo se sonrojo como un tomate.-Gomenasai- la clase se solto riendo y Arashi se sonrojo aun mas si eso fuera posible.

-ahh entonces Hoshiro~san ve y sientate detras de Suta~san.-dijo Nikaidou~sensai. estaru se sento areas de el .pero al pasar estaru noto a Ulisses y a Midori quedando sorprendido.

Ne ne Arashi~san. Alguien me esta picando- dijo Ulisess en un tono molesto. Arashi volteo y vio a un chara flotando por su cabello. _awww qe chara tan adorable con su smoking y todo qe hermoso!_la misma voz the hace un rato voilvio a sonar.

-Hola. Soy el chara de Estaru~kin en su deseo de ser mas sobresaliente con las muchachas.- dijo guiñendo un ojo. Midori se sonrojo y lo vio mientras se sonrojaba.

-Oh si y te iba a decir que tu a Estaru~kun le~ no termino de hablar por qe Estaru se avia aventado parra atraparlo y se callo de su asiento provocando qe la clase se riera menos los gaurdianes y Araasho.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Tadase. Estaru nadamas asintio con la cara sonrojada y se volvio a sentar.

(Time skip!)*al final de clases*

-Arashi~chan vamos al jardin real, quieres venir?- pregunto Rima~chan.

Antes de qe Arashi pudiera responder Estaru se puso en frente de ella.-P-podemos hablar Arashi?- el pregunto trabandose. Los ojos de Nagihiko se encendieron en algo qe parecia _celos?!_

-Hai- dijo aRashi como si nada. -Los veo en el jardin orita voy- les dijo a los guardianes.

ellos asintieron y se fueron. Arashi volteo a ver a Estaru con ojos inexpresivos. -Que?- ella pregunto en su intento de ser como antes era en America. EStaru lo ignoro el tono de voz y vio a Arashi con una sonrisa picara en sus labios. -Esque te queria desir qe te vez mucho mejor sonriendo qe con la mala cara qe siempre usabas en America. -Alla todos eran inutiles. Aqui si saben tomar un chiste.- dijo en tono sabelotodo. Estaru sonrio inesperadamente-Me alegro me gusta como te ves sonriendo.- depues de desirlo los dos se sonrojaron.-B-bueno me t-tengo que ir los guardianes me an de estar esperando.- dijo arashi.-C-claro hablamos luego pero antes de qe te ballas dejame presentarte a mi chara ya qe veo que tu tambien tienes dos al parecer.

El chara de hace un momento volvio a aparaecer. -El es Ryo.- dijo simplemente. -b-bueno ellas son Midori- midori saliio de su escondite en mi cabello- ella es Ulisess.- dije mientras Ulisess salia de la mochila de Arashi. -Ulisess me recuerda a ti en como estabamos en america.- dijo estaru con una mirada distraida. -Y Midori me recuerda a ti ahora.- dijo despues de un rato.

Estaru miro a los ojos verdes de Arashi y Arashi a los de Estaru.

Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por un largo tiempo y Arashi oyo uno voz en su mente.

_recuerda qe tienes qe ir con los guardianes Arashi~chan. Deja de morrear puedes estar con Estaru lo puedes hacer luego._

_-QE DEMPNIOS?!- _dijo arashi haciendo qe todos los miraran a ella y a Estaru...

* * *

**ok ya se qe me eh tardado mucho es qe enrealidad me dava hueva escribir la proximas ves voy a escribir un capitulo mas grande...ah y tambien les queria desir qe si cuando primero comence a escribir esta historia no abia visto shugo chara party... pero ya lo vi en loi qe no eh escrito nada y psss me siento un poco tonta por eso asi qe... agan como si lo de party nunca ah pasado.**

**Ikuto:no manches si qe eres escritora de quinta**

**Arashi: Qe!? deveras quieres qe la historia sea tadamu?!**

**Amu: Ikuto se mas amable**

**NAgihiko: no me gusto este capitulo tanto... que ay con ese tipo de Estaru... no me agrada**

**Rima: Ahhh siii y por qe es eso? acaso estas celoso dime no es como si alguien tan genial como Arashi~chan se valla a juntar con un niñito como tu**

***Nagihiko y Rima se ponen a discutir***

**Ikuto*mueve la cavesa*: lo qe provocas**

**Arashi: GGGRRRR buano pues asta la proxima porfavor no me odien por no hacer update en mucho tiempo voy a tratar de publicar cada dos semanas en cada una de mis historias pero no prometo nada ok? asta la proxima MInna!**


End file.
